


Sammus Interruptus

by CoffeeDrip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Domestic destiel, M/M, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDrip/pseuds/CoffeeDrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could tell that something had shifted between his brother and Castiel as soon as it happened. He had been watching this all unfold for years now, and knew them both well enough to see that a change had occurred and something had taken place.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what and he didn’t ask - in part because he knew it wouldn’t do him any good, and in part because he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. </p>
<p>In fact, he was content to just let them be. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Dean Winchester, who had sacrificed so much for so little thanks. Sam had more than enough reason to be happy for his brother. And if Dean found peace in Cas’ arms, so be it. Sam wasn’t there to judge, not after the things he had done. </p>
<p>No, Sam had decided to smile to himself and let things carry on as they would. Their private life was no concern of his. </p>
<p>That was, until their private lives became just a bit less private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into the world of Supernatural FF, aside from one work that involves real people and places and is therefore as of now unpublished. Thanks to my lovely ellenwin who unwittingly got herself roped into the role of my Beta by being part of that unpublished work/supporting my Supernatural obsession. Now, let’s have some fun.

Sam could tell that something had shifted between his brother and Castiel as soon as it happened. He had been watching this all unfold for years now, and knew them both well enough to see that a change had occurred and something had taken place.

He didn’t know what and he didn’t ask - in part because he knew it wouldn’t do him any good, and in part because he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. 

In fact, he was content to just let them be. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Dean Winchester, who had sacrificed so much for so little thanks. Sam had more than enough reason to be happy for his brother. And if Dean found peace in Cas’ arms, so be it. Sam wasn’t there to judge, not after the things he had done. 

No, Sam had decided to smile to himself and let things carry on as they would. Their private life was no concern of his. 

That was, until their private lives became just a bit less private.

The first time, he admitted, it was probably his own damn fault. He had left the bunker and was halfway into town when he realized he needed to turn around. He had barreled back into the place in a rush, frustrated by his own forgetfulness, without thinking that Dean and Cas might be taking advantage of his absence. 

They were, as a matter of fact, taking full advantage of it. In the kitchen. 

“DUDE!” Sam exclaimed, hastily looking away and almost certain that he would never, ever be able to recover from this moment. Recovering from Hallucifer without Cas’ help might have been an easier feat. “We EAT there!” 

Dean had unfolded himself from around Castiel, who now stood, blushing as fiercely as Sam had ever seen him. Dean, for his part, simply yelled “DUDE, you were GONE!” and tugged his clothing into some semblance of appropriateness. 

“Sam, I assure you that no bodily fluid---” Sam cut Cas off before he could finish. 

“Nope. Nope. No, Cas, that’s not helpful.” Although Dean had adjusted his clothing, he could still see red bite marks on his brother’s chest where his shirt peeked open. And the collar didn’t do anything to cover the hickey blossoming on Dean’s neck. Sam looked away from him, long enough to take in Cas’ disheveled, but thankfully fully dressed, appearance. 

“My apologies, Sam.” Cas murmured. Sam was sure if the fallen angel could curl in on himself any further, he would. But his brother showed no shame. 

“Damn it, Dean. I’m happy for you guys, I really am, but can we keep the public displays of indecency to a minimum?” 

“It’s not public if it’s in the bunker, Sammy.” Dean replied. 

“You both have a bedroom,” Sam pointed out, gesturing in the direction of their bedrooms with one hand. Dean just snorted and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. 

“Why the hell are you back here anyway?” His older brother asked as he popped the top of his drink and took a swig. 

“...forgot something…” Sam mumbled. Honestly, all he wanted to do at this moment was leave again, but he legitimately needed to go into the library and retrieve the forgotten item before heading out again. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Dean asked him, and Sam didn’t waste time once he heard the impatient tone in his brother’s voice. And he definitely wasn’t going to think about that either. 

 

Things had been okay after that, and several weeks later, Sam thought that perhaps he wouldn’t need to invest in some brain bleach afterall. 

So, naturally, Dean needed to scar him again. Because he blamed Dean for all of this. Cas wasn’t entirely innocent, but Sam suspected that Dean just liked to screw with him. 

No, scratch that. He knew that Dean just liked to screw with him.

So, there they sat - Dean and Cas on the couch, Kevin thoroughly passed out on the floor, Sam a bit uncomfortable in a chair that wasn’t made for such large men - watching Game of Thrones (again). 

Kevin had polished off the last of the popcorn and Sam decided it was time to get some more. When he left, Dean and Cas were sitting very close, legs touching, but otherwise separate. 

Thinking back on it, Sam isn’t certain he had said he was going for more popcorn. Perhaps he hadn’t, and the couple had assumed he was off to bed. Although that didn’t excuse their decision to maul one another with Kevin unconscious, but present, on the floor beneath the couch.   
When he returned from his popcorn run, he had discovered Cas sitting astride his brother’s hips, tugging off Dean’s shirt (his own was already gone) and only just covering the open fly on Dean’s jeans - where his hand had obviously just been - with his body. 

“Oh, God,” Sam exclaimed, dropping the popcorn as Dean moaned something similar from underneath his boyfriend. The popcorn bowl bounced once on the floor and proceeded to smack Kevin in the face, startling the prophet into zombie-esque wakefulness. 

Castiel fell backwards off of Dean’s lap, leaving the blond-haired man’s open jeans on display, and of course - of course! - Castiel was in a similar state down on the floor where he had landed on Kevin. 

That’s when Dean raised his eyes and looked right at Sam, ignoring the half-naked former angel flopping on the floor on top of a complaining prophet of the Lord, and gave the biggest shit-eating grin Sam had ever seen. 

“Really, Dean?” Sam said, gesturing at Cas and Kevin, who had managed to untangle themselves, and the mess of popcorn on the floor. “I’m gonna start turning the hose on you guys.” 

“I love you too, Sammy,” Dean teased, waggling his eyebrows at his brother as he casually zipped and buttoned his jeans. Sam sighed. 

“Seriously, Kevin was right here!” 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Kevin slurred, running a hand through his hair and blinking his eyes furiously. 

“Samuel interrupted Dean and I in the midst of an intimate encounter,” Castiel said simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it wasn’t weird to Cas - Sam was going to have to have a conversation with him, he supposed. 

“Oh,” Kevin replied, before he noticed that Cas was missing a good portion of his clothing and was making no attempt to rectify the situation. “Oh! What the hell, dude?!” 

“Cas, c’mon, zip up and cover up,” Dean instructed, nudging the other man with his foot. 

“I’m serious. Next time, I get the hose.” Sam warned, before turning on his heel and leaving as Dean laughed behind him from the couch. 

 

The next day, Sam cornered his brother’s boyfriend in the library. 

“Cas… can we talk?” He slid into a chair beside the former angel, who was apparently deeply engrossed in an old tome about angelic prophecies. Castiel looked up and smiled. 

“Of course, Sam,” he said. “What is it you wished to speak with me about?” 

“So, obviously you and Dean are a couple. That’s great, and we’re all happy for you both,” Sam began. Cas’ entire face visibly brightened at the mention of his relationship with Dean, and Sam almost called it quits and left without mentioning anything to the dark-haired man. But, he was already halfway there. “Can you guys just, I don’t know, make an effort not to put the more physical side of that relationship on display for us all?” 

The flush that crept up Castiel’s neck and cheeks rivaled the one Sam had witnessed in the kitchen all those weeks ago. The other man shifted uncomfortably in his chair and nodded. 

“I…. apologize,” he said. “This is my first human relationship and I find it difficult sometimes to control the urg-” 

“Nope.” Sam interrupted. “Don’t want to hear about it. It’s fine, man. Just, uh, keep it on the down low ok? Hand holding, cuddling, that’s okay. Let’s just not put everyone’s junk on display, like last night.” The younger Winchester offered Castiel a smile, a sort of peace offering in light of his causing the obvious shame he was suffering from. 

“Yes,” Cas agreed with a nod. “Alright.” 

 

And things really were better, Sam had to admit. Dean and Cas were easier to live with, after that little talk, and although Sam sometimes felt like a third wheel, he was happy to spend time with Kevin to give the two lovers their space. On hunts, he got a second room. Sometimes, he feigned some lingering ill-effect from the trials to let the couple go it alone. He wanted Dean to be happy, afterall. 

It had been almost a year since the kitchen incident, and the four residents of the bunker were comfortable in the way things had become. Perhaps it was that sense of comfort that shocked Sam so much when he heard his brother and Cas kissing fervently in the dining area one night. 

Muttering to himself about getting his own place, he rounded the corner, expecting to find his brother and his friend in something out of a porno. Instead, he stopped in his tracks. 

This was different - that was obvious to Sam, from the whispers that interrupted the kisses and the trail of wet tears on Dean’s cheeks. He hesitated there in the doorway, watching as his brother pulled Castiel in for another kiss. 

It was in that moment Sam spotted the velvet box on the table beside the happy pair, two silver bands glinting in the dim light. A thrill of joy for his brother passed through him, and he turned away, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. A piece of pointless fluff. I just love the idea of making Sam uncomfortable, and of Dean and Cas getting engaged and Kevin being like their puppy. So, this came about. Feel free to comment, or whatever.


End file.
